


Sewer Water in a Bottle

by AyakoSheep



Category: Miitopia
Genre: Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: This story contains mature themes.





	Sewer Water in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains mature themes.

I was always alone, my bold attempts to make friends was always pitiful to my fellow peers. My desperation would be the strings to my puppet masters. But I was happy, happy that I could be of use even if it rotted my self worth. 

However, people begin to get bored of the same puppet show. My masters, my peers would begin to lose interest in me. Telling me to do the most ridiculous of tasks such as drink the sewer water and walk on the steep roof tops would begin to bore. This is when they began to do physical things. 

They would yank clumps of my hair out, I looked like I was balding because of it. They would point out my crooked teeth and how yellow they were. I was grabbed at and tortured for their amusement.

I began to lose myself at this point. The happy child who would sing and dance was now hidden in the shadows of disappointment. My body would be covered in shame as my face was the icon of it all. 

I just didn’t satisfy people anymore. I was a disgusting degenerate that no one would dare be seen around me. Every time I would see my reflection there was only one thing I felt, hatred.

All I had left was a bottle, filled with my last hope of contentment. But beauty is pain and pain is the last thing I would receive. It’s content was thick and hot against my skin. The fluid smelt like burning rubber. My face burned has it grew heavier and heavier. My skin began to fold over itself covering my mouth and nostrils. I began to suffocate under the weight of my melting skin. I would accidentally fall of broken glass I had knocked of the counters from my survival instincts kicking in. I can’t tell if the broken glass that impaled or the suffocating that killed me. 

I don’t know what happened after I faded into emptiness, but I know it wasn’t as bad as last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! This is something a little small I thought up of for my reborn from miitopia. I guess you could say this is a small vent piece? Anyways, let me know if you have any critics or see any errors and have a radical day.


End file.
